packs_and_tribesfandomcom-20200214-history
FrozenRiver
BEING REDONE DONT LOOK }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:black; background: white; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:black; background:white; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Pack | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | type here |} |} FrozenRiver is a snow tiger with an angry attitude. Her current name is actually FrozenTalon because of her rank as Deputy of the SwiftClaws Appearance: ---- Long-legged and big-pawed makes FrozenRiver an excellent swimmer. She is pure white with black stripes littering her pelt. Her wings are white except on the tips which are black. She has frost blue eyes and one cloudy blind eye with a large split through it. Personality ---- FrozenRiver is quiet but well respected in the pack. her large size makes others intimidated by her. When she does speak she is very sensible and her words make a mark on her Pack-mates. She is an amazing fighter and does not respond if insulted. History: See here in FrozenRiver's Rise Seastorm01's oc Category:Cats Category:Pack of the SwiftClaws OCs Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Seastorm01's OCs Category:Story Characters Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Seastorm's Fav OCs